


Jack, el omega que todos quieren pero nadie puede tener.

by Edipo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic de este tipo, espero les guste.





	1. Chapter 1

 

El lord heylin aparecio en el laboratorio de jack de improviso, como era de esperarse el joven enfocado en su trabajo tardo enpercatarse en la oscura otra ncia y no fue hasta que levanto la vista de la maquina en la que trabajaba que vio los ojos dorados fijos en su figura, como era e esperarse el joven genio emitió un chillido agudo y se lanzo al suelo suplicando misericordia. No tenia ni idea de que habia hecho esa vez, mejor dicho no tenia ni idea de que podría querer chases con el, pero sabia que si el hombre le buscaba era algo serio y peligrosos.

-Spicer, ponte de pie- ordeno y el muchacho salto para ponerse de pie, temeroso se abrazo a si mismo y miro por lo bajo al señor.

-Oh! Hola, chase, que te trae por aquí?...- antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas fue callado con un movimiento de la mano.

-No vine a oír tus idiotes Spicer- el hombre se llevo las manos a la espalda y camino alrededor del joven observándolo como un depredador a su presa- solo he venido a verificar algo.

.. Y que es eso?- pregunto jack, girando obre su propio eje para no darle la espalda al lord, una decisión inteligente reconoció el lord.  
  
\- cuando es tu celo? - el hombre pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven- soy consciente de que usas depresores del celo- ante la mirada confundida del joven, chase elaboro-. Eres un omega y como tal tienes la capacidad de engendrar, deseo tener mis propias crías pero todas más s potenciales conyugues son seres peligrosos que podrían traicionarme y poner en riesgo a los críos. Tu por otro lado, a pesar de tus genes inferiores y tu cobardía, eres una pareja adecuada ya que me serias fiel y tu femenidad asegura que seras una madre ejemplar...

Jack abrio los ojos como platos y miro estupefacto a chase, el cual solo sonrío engreidamente (seguramente el joven no podía creer su buena suerte) y continuo.

-admito que pensé que te arrastrarias hacia con us feronomas de omega para incitarle, en un intento de obener mi favor, pero ya tienes mas de 17 años y aun no has llegado a presentar tu condición ante mi- miro con superioridad al joven- lo cual es agradable, no eres tan rastrero como pensé que eras. Pero en fin, es hora de terminar esto, soy un alfa deseado por muchos mis genes necesitan ser heredados por la siguiente generación y tu eres un omega adecuado para cargar a mis crías.

-No...- respondió jack, lo cual hizo a chase arquear una ceja, si no fuera porque estaban en la etapa de cortejo hubiera levantado a spicer del cuello y estampado contra la pared por su negación. No podía golpear a la futura madre de sus crías.

-No es posible...- elaboro jack nervioso. Chase torcio los labios.

-Si ya tienes un alfa olvidate de él, no es nada comparado conmigo... No puede ganar, ademas tus crias con Raimundo seran muy poco graciadas.

-No, eso... Raumundo? Yo y ese tipo a apenas y nos hablamos, ademas el tiene algo con kimiko.

-Clay? Omi?- insitio el lord, caminado a espaldas de jack para checar si habia sido marcado.

-No! claro que no!- dijo jack indignado, cubriendo su cuello.

-Si no has sido marcado por ningun alfa y no estas interesadon en los pocos que conoces... por que rechazar mi bondadosa oferta?- pregunto el lord con los ojos hinchados de sangre.

-No es qué no quiera, es que no puedo- dijo finalmente rojo. Chase lo miro confundido.

-No soy un omega, soy un beta.

\- un beta...

-si, un beta. Es un error común, le MIME me persiguio durante un año.

Chase destruyo medio laboratorio y se fue furiosos del lugar. Jack se quedo tembrado, agradecido por no ser asesinado y temeroso por lo furioso que había estado el lord.


	2. Un nuevo miembro al club de alfas fans de Jack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo explicó porque chase anda detrás de Jack.

Entonces pensé que er inmune a, cafe pe no lo soy, ya pesar de que me levante temprano ayer (viernes) y estoy técnicamente cansada, no puedo dormir. 

Así que está vez escribo la segunda parte (por qué le publico lo pidió) de mi omegaverse que titule "jAck Spicer, el omega que todos quieren pero nadie puede tener" ya se imaginaran de que se trata esto. 

\-----

Jack estaba trabajando como siempre en un invento nuevo, en este caso, en un robo jack jugué sexual, ¿por qué? Bueno, era muy simple, en los últimos meses había recibido la visita no deseada de algunos alfas (entre ellos Chase Young y le mime) que no parecían entender las palabras "no soy una omega, soy un beta". Era una situación por demás borchonosa, no solo era un problema que el único heredero del nombre Spicer fuera un beta, no un alfa como su padres deseaban aunque a los padres de Spicer les reconfortaba que no fuera un omega. Así ningún charlatán llegaría a embarazar a su precioso Jackie. 

Como fuera, después de que Jack le informa a Chase Young que no era un beta este se había aparecido al día siguiente diciendo lo mismo y nuevamente marchándose, no sin antes preguntarle si no estaba seguro. ¿Pueden creerlo? Chase tenía esa idiota idea, que había leído en uno de sus manuscritos, que algunos omegas suprimen su celo cuando están en peligro o incluso algunos tienen un retraso del desarrollo que causa que no puedan tener celo hasta los 20 o 22 años. Por supuesto Jack negó toda idea absurda de chase que se fue escupiendo fuego (si pudiera). 

Jack sabía que era un beta por dentro que por fuera parecía una omega, era una condición llamada "quimerismo" en el que un beta desarrolla las características de un alfa o una omega, pero que por dentro es un beta. Por supuesto Jack odia reproducirse con un omega, pero Jack no podía pensar que omega podría estar interesado en reproducirse con el. 

Jack suspiro pesadamente y negó por sexta vez, odiaba a su suerte, aunque bueno una parte buena de ser un beta es que podía vivir una vida normal sin preocuparse por el molesto celo (lo cual agradecía) y podía tener la cabe fría. Era una cualidad de los betas, si bien no eran los más fuertes y en épocas pasadas eran considerados una clase rezagada y de poco valor, en la actualidad eran los genios de la tecnología y dueños de todas las empresas innovadoras. Jack se cruzó de hombros y asintió varias veces, Jack no podría ser el chico genio que es ahora si no fuera porque era un beta. 

Jack salió de sus pensamiento cuando escucho una explosión a sus espaldas, lo cual solo odia significar que alguien había entrado a su laboratorio sin permiso. Con un chasquido de sus dedos la mesa en donde yacía su copia robótica se hundio dentro del mueble y fue sustituido por otr plancha de metálica vacía.

-¡Jack Spicer!- gritó una voz horrenda a sus espaldas, sin problemas pudo identificar que se trataba de omi que estaba pasando por la pubertad.- He venido a reclamarte como mi pareja!- gritó el joven saltando para ponerse enfrente del pelirrojo. 

-eso no es posible- explicó Jack- No soy un omega, sino un beta, no puede haber nada entre nosotros. 

-No caeré en tus sucios trucos! Tú eres un omega, el omega mas femenino y maternal que yo haya visto. La perfecta madre para mis hijos. 

Jack se limitó a negar y repitió - no soy un omega, además tú eres muy jove para tener hijos- Jack se cruzó de brazos-un niño no puede tener otros niños. 

\- Yo no soy un niño!

\- como sea, yo no te daré hijos así que vete a buscar a otro! 

\- Me rechazar por Chase Young, no es así? 

-no te rechazó porque no me gustas y porque soy un beta. 

-palabras! 

\- dirás mentiras...

-mentiras....

\- no son mentiras, no soy una omega. 

-ya veras que ganare el derecho a emparejarme contigo! Ahora mismo iré a derrotar a chase Young! 

-bola de queso, no le vas a ganar, y aunque lo hicieras no pasaría na....- antes de que Jack pudiera terminar omi salió corriendo por el agujero que había hecho me la pared-. Ah... ¿por qué nadie me escuchar? 

Sin más el pelirrojo ordenó a sus Jack bots que reconstruyeran la pared, dejó de lado su trabajo y se fue a al cocina por un pudding de banana. Necesitaba algo dulce para animarse y que parecía que a la "club de alfas" se había unido omi. ¡Que incomodo! Un día son tus amienemigos (mejor dicho amigos) y al día siguiente te das cuenta que quieren darte duro contra la pared y que tengas sus hijos. ¡Que triste! En ese momento Jack no pudo evitar preguntarse qué otro retrasado mental buscaría aparearse con él, he ignoraría por completo el que le dijera que en realidad era un beta, para empezar acosarlo. Jack esperaba que fuera kimiko o una linda chica!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack estaba nadando en su piscina temprano por la mañana, usualmente no se levantaba temprano para nadar o hacer cualquier cosa, pero se le había espantado el sueño y no tenía ganas de ir a su laboratorio. Estaba pasando por una especie de bloqueo científico y no tenía idea de cómo seguir con su proyecto principal, el nuevo robo Jack, por lo que consideró que sería una buena idea despejarse. No lo iba a admitir pero hace dos días que no podía concentrarse, el mismo tiempo que había pasado desde que la bola de queso le pidió ser su omega, y estaba muy preocupado por el. Los alfas a veces podían ser muy tontos, y aunque sabía que Chase era maduro y apreciaba lo suficiente a omi para no matarlo, no podía evitar preocuparse por el tonto monje.

  
Jack nado hasta la orilla, colocó ambos brazos sobre la orilla de la piscina y apoyo su cabeza entre ellos. Realmente estaba preocupado por Omi. El día anterior le había llamado a Kimiko para preguntarle por el paradero del pequeño alfa pero ella no le quiso decir nada, luego esa misma tarde fue con Chase Young para preguntar por el monje pero cuando llegó a la ciudadela no pudo bajar de su Jet. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos para bajar de la nave Chase apareció a sus espaldas y le advirtió que si daba un solo paso más no se contendría como otras veces para tomarlo como su pareja. Al instante el pelirrojo regreso a su nave y desde ahí le preguntó por el monje, lo cual causó una evidente molestia en el príncipe Heylin y le amenazó de que si no se marchaba en los próximos minutos no saldría del lugar. Aunque Jack no supo si se trataba de una amenaza de muerte, como las que solía hacerle en el pasado o una amenaza… “sexual”, de cualquier manera su integridad física estaba en peligro y decidió que era mejor emprender la huida.

Jack frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, ¿por qué nadie le decía que démonos había pasado con bola de queso?

  
-Rata inmunda, sal de tu escondite!- llamo una voz a sus espaldas, Jack giro su cabeza para ver la silueta del vaquero a través del vapor que emanaba del agua de la piscina.

  
-¿Qué demonios quieres y que haces en mi casa?- preguntó Jack con cansancio, saliendo de la piscina al tiempo que el vaquero se acercaba. Jack no escucho respuesta a sus pregunta y giró para repetirla la pregunta.

-¿Qué no me oíste? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- entonces Jack lo noto, Clay miraba al suelo incómodo con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y orejas. Un fuerte aroma a sudor, musgos y humedad invadió el lugar, Jack sintió sus piernas temblar como fideos mientras un extraño calor recorría si cuerpo. En un instante el rubio estaba enfrente de él y le miraba con ojos hambrientos, mientras sus fuertes brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Jack y lo atraía hacia su fuerte lecho. Jack quería empujarlo y escapar pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, las cosas escalaron cuando sintió el duro miembro del vaquero contra su vientre y los labios labios en el cuello. Jack cerró los ojos sabiéndolo lo que vendría, ya había tratado muchos alfas de marcarlo y aunque era inútil hacerlo debido a que como beta no tiene hormonas y esas estupideces que producen los omegas que hacen que los marcas de los alfas se han permanentes. En su caso, cuando un alfa le mordía el cuello, era solo una marca que duraba unos cuantos días antes de curarse y no dejar rastro (gracias a Dios!).

Un momento Clay estaba sobre el besando su cuello y al siguiente estaba en la piscina. Jack miro desorientado alrededor antes de sentir una toalla sobre sus hombros, miro sobre su hombro y descubrió a Chase a su espalda.

  
-¿Chase? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Jack confundido.

  
-caíste bajo la influencia de las hormonas del dragón de la tierra- Chase respondió visiblemente molesto fulminando con la mirada al rubio quien en ese momento salía del agua-. Un poco más y te hubiera marcado-. El hombre desvío la mirada a Jack y le sonrió de medio lado -¿aún seguirás insistiendo que no eres un omega?

  
-¡No soy un omega! ¿Cuánta veces tengo que decirlo?- gritó Jack indignado- A veces cuando las feromona de un alfa son muy fuerte pueden confundir aturdí a un beta.

  
-si no lo eres, ¿por qué Clay trato de marcarte? – preguntó Omi al otro lado de Jack –por cierto, Jack spicer, hueles delicioso- El joven acercó su nariz al cuerpo del pelirrojo quien se alejó de el. Joven monje estaba lleno de heridas y raspones, incluso tenía un ojo morado y un labio reventado.

  
-¿Qué te pasó bola de queso? – preguntó Jack preocupado, tratando no estar muy cerca de ninguno de los dos alfas que le rodeaban. Chase estaba entre Clay y Jack, con una evidente actitud amenazante contra el rubio que seguía comportándose extraño.

  
-Pelee contra Chase Young para probarte que era digno de ti y perdi- admitió el monje cabizbajo- No soy un buen alfa para ti.

 

-Bola de queso, no siempre le alfa más fuerte se queda con la chica- dijo Jack reconfortante acercándose un poco para darle una palmadita en la espalda-. Me alegra saber que estás bien. Me preocupé por ti.

 

Las palabras de Jack hicieron que el rostro de Omi se iluminará y que el monje abrazara a Jack, hecho que no pasó de largo para Chase Young que lanzó a Omi a la piscina donde un magullado Clay flotaba. Chase miraba ambos monjes con despreció mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de Jack, quien se sentía derretir, a diferencia de Clay no estaba bajo la influencia de la hormonas de alfa de Chase sino su natural encanto malvada de sexy Lord Heylin.

  
-¿te estás entregando ante mi?- preguntó Chase divertido, tomando a Jack de la barbilla y frotando sus labios contra el cuello.

  
-no, simplemente me gusta estar así- admitió rojo, aunque A Jack le hubiera gustado agregar “entre tus brazos”. Chase pareció captar el mensaje, pronto comenzó a lamer el cuello de Jack buscando una glándula que necesitaba flotar pero por alguna razón no podía hallar. ¿Se había oxidado después de tantos años sin aparearse?

  
-¿No te importa que te marque?

  
-Puedes intentarlo pero no lo lograrás- Chase sonrío de medio rato por el reto y se acercó para morder el cuello del joven pero ambos tuvieron que separarse (mejor dicho Chase empujó a Jack lejos de si) pues ambos monjes y Le mime, que había estado espiando a Jack desde que empezó a nadar, atacaron al mayor.

  
-Chase Young, no te dejaré tener a Jack- gritó omi, señalando al monje, por supuesto con todos esos moretones se vea muy poco amenazante.

  
-Es tiempo de devolver el favor- Por su parte Clay se tronaba los nudillos con un gesto amenazante.

  
-Los haré arrepentirse de haberme interrumpió- sentenció el Lord antes de lanzarse a pelear contra sus rivales, cada uno gritando su propio grito de batalla.

  
Por su parte Jack estaba algo confundido y preocupado por su casa, podría intentar interrumpir la pelea e insistir que todo aquello era innecesario porque da un beta pero sabía que nadie le haría caso por lo que regreso a su casa, se baño y se vistió. Cuando salió de vuelta al patio todos seguían peleando pero con más “estilo”, o eso le pareció a Jack, o al menos en el caso de los monjes que parecían posar de vez en cuando. Jack regresó a la casa, esta vez para tomar unas papas fritas y un refresco de cola, para volver para emitir la pelea desde un camastro por la piscina. Después de todo, esos alfas estaban matándose entre sí para ver quién es digno de el, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ver la pelea. 


	4. Chapter 4

Se me había olvidado subir aquí el avance de mi fic de jack el beta con el que todo mundo quiere.

#OmegaJack

_______

Jack Spicer el omega con el que todos quieren pero nadie puede tener.

Era otro maravilloso día para Jack Spicer en el que no tenía que lidiar con ningún molesto alfa tratando de meterse en sus pantalones. Es decir, es algo alargador que tus enemigos y tu amor platónico se peleen por ti a golpes, pero como cualquier genio Jack Spicer necesitaba su tiempo a solas. Es por ello que ahora estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su imitación robótica. Si deseaba la paz que tanto deseaba, y tener la libertad de aparecer y desaparecer cuando le diera la gana, tenía que acabar ese androide lo antes posible.

Era bueno que Chase intentará mostrarse como un alfa afable y razonable al permitirle una semana libre de acoso. La semana pasada Chase había peleado contra omi, le mime y Clay al mismo tiempo. Evidentemente el lord heylin había ganado y como resultado los demás acosadores de jack se había apartado de la mansión Spicer. Al menos por el momento porque Jack estaba seguro que no dudaría en llegar en cualquier momento.

-Amo jack- un robo jack interrumpió los pensamientos del joven cuando se acercó a la mesa de trabajo con un paquete entre sus garras metálicas. - ha llegado un paquete de parte del templo xiaolin.

-¿un paquete?- preguntó extrañado el joven dejando las herramientas al lado del androide y tomó un trapo con desengradante que le ofrecía otro robo Jack. - ¿qué me habrán enviado esos perdedores? Sólo espero que no sea unas inútiles flores... - se quejó el joven mientras abría el paquete. Al momento de ver el contenido jack soltó la caja y se llevó las manos a la cara antes de empezar a reír como un tarado y un fuerte rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-¿que sucede?, Amo jack- los robots rodearon a su creador y miraron desconcertados al joven.

-¡ increíbles!- Rio Jack apoyándose en la mesa mientras sostenía su estómago. -son unos idiotas! Dios mio, de quien habrá sido la idea- el joven se limpio las lagrima de los ojos antes de ordenar a uno de los robots que levantarán el contenido de la caja y lo llevará a su habitación. - lo veré después, quiero terminar una cosa antes de verlo-agregó el joven antes de despachar al robot con un gesto de la mano.

Afinados unos detalles, Jack volvió a ocultar su proyecto y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. No deseaba que Chase descubriera su pequeño proyecto, a pesar de ser un genio no era capaz de predecir la reacción que tendría el Lord Heylin al respecto, y en caso de que fuera negativa no quería que su maquina fuera destruida antes de probarla con algún monje o le mime.

Jack llegó a su habitación acompañado de dos robot Jack's fuertemente armados, dos paquetes de pudding de platano y una cuchara. El joven se lanzó a la cama en donde le esperaba la caja de cartón semi abierta, se descalzo con facilidad de sus botas y reviso el contenido nuevamente. Una risilla escapó de sus labios y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas mientras pasaba las fotos de Omi desnudez en poses 'sugerentes'. Jack no sabía si estaba ruborizado por vergüenza ajena o porque omi le parecía curiosamente tierno. Una fuerte risotada escapaba de vez en cuando veía una foto con una pose ridícula, que en cualquier mujer luciría sexy, pero que el caso del pequeño monje era absurda. Dios mio, ¿por qué el monje se tomaría una foto de espaldas levantando su trasero mientras se lleva un dedo a la boca?

Cuando parecía que el contenido del paquete sería un festival de risas con la foto de omi encontró una foto del pene del pequeño monje, y debajo de ella una nota que decía 'llamame', seguido de un número telefónico.

Jack se llevó una mano a la boca y desvío la mirada de la nota. No sabía si reír de la emoción, la vergüenza o de lo absurdamente lindo que le resultaba que Omi se atreviera a hacer aquello. Como fuera, Jack saco su teléfono celular y guardo el número. Pensó en hablarle a omi para burlarse de él, pero no pudo hacerlo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue enviarle el siguiente mensaje de texto.

'buen intento bola de queso (¬_¬U). Debo admitir que fue algo tierno y lindo, como un balde lleno de gatitos 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Spicer trabajó intensamente en su proyecto el resto de la semana, debía aprovechar la semana libre de acoso que le había prometido Chase para avanzar lo más posible. Además, las fotos que Omi le había enviado a Jack a lo largo de la semana eran un buen incentivo. Jack premiaba sus avances en el nuevo robot viendo las fotos de Omi en su celular durante los pocos descansos que tomaba, en un principio lo hacía porque le daba risa las fotos del ingenuo monje, pero luego las fotos dejaron de darle risa - bueno siguen siendo graciosas- pero también comenzaron a provocarle una extraña mezcla de sentimientos entre exasperación y ternura. Jack había apresurado la construcción de su robo jack sexual para deshacerse de los molestos alfas que lo acosaban, pero con el paso de los días las fotos de Omi era más creativas y junto a sus absurdas poses siempre iba un mensaje. Muchos de ellos eran proverbios chinos mal traducidos al español que no tenían sentido y no tenían relación con las fotos, pero por alguna razón algo se retorcía en el pecho de Jack cada vez que veía un mensaje de Omi en su bandeja de entrada. Jack se había obligado a si mismo a dejar su teléfono celular al otro lado del laboratorio para no distraerse o revisarlo constantemente en espera de nuevos mensajes de Omi. Al principio de la semana Jack contestaba de inmediato a cada mensaje de Omi, pero después decidió dejar de hacerlo y contestar a los mensajes de Omi mínimo media hora después de recibirlos. Jack no quería parecer un tipo desesperado ni nada parecido, además su madre siempre le había dicho a jack que a los Alphas no les gustan las cosas fáciles. Algo había dicho ella sobre los instintos primitivos de los alphas y su necesidad de tener retos. 

  
  


Por supuesto, ¡Jack no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en Omi! ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque las palabras de su madre habían representado una especie de epifanía para Jack. Porque si era verdad lo que su madre le había dicho - cuando lo vio reírse de los absurdos mensajes de Omi durante una cena por Skype con sus padres- entonces Chase Young nunca le había prestado atención antes porque no él no era un reto para Chase. Entonces, ¿todo lo que jack necesitaba para obtener el amor de Chase era ignorarlo? Era algo tan absurdo. Además, Chase sólo estaba interesado en él porque creía que era un Omega, si entendiera que era un Beta seguramente le despreciaría como siempre. 

  
  


Jack salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular específico para Omi. Jack se levantó de donde trabajaba y con un chasquido de sus dedos un robo Jack le dio el teléfono al pelirrojo. Jack normalmente no abriría el mensaje, no tan rápido, pero necesitaba distraerse un poco y que mejor que con otra foto estúpida de Omi. Cuando Jack vio la foto de Omi contuvo la respiración y tragó saliva. Era una foto de Omi meditando sin camisa durante las primeras horas de la mañana, acompañada de otra frase Zen genérica. La foto no era nada extraordinaria y sin embargo atrapó su atención como Jack nunca lo creyó posible. ¿Cómo era posible que el monje tuviera tantos cuadros en el abdomen? ¿Desde cuando Omi dejó de tener cara de bebé? ¿Por qué Omi parecía alguien respetable con esa cara seria? ¿Era posible que con cada nueva foto Omi le pareciera más guapo? Jack sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se hizo un ovillo en suelo. A esa mezcla de sentimientos que tenía jack por Omi se sumó la culpa. 

  
  


La falta de culpa era la base de su amistad con Omi. Jack traicionada a Omi y la bola de queso le perdonaba en la primera oportunidad, por supuesto había una ruptura temporal de confianza pero luego de un tiempo Omi volvía a confiar en él. - Y a veces, solo a veces, Jack se disculpa y enmendaba su error con el monje -. También había veces en que la confianza de Omi no era traicionada, sobre todos en situaciones en donde sus vidas estuvieran en serio peligro, pero en cosas sencillas y tontas Jack no dudaba en traicionar a Omi. Pero ahora Jack se sentía culpable, y sabía que no era porque se reía a expensas de la boba bola de queso, sino porque se sentía como un pervertidos al encontrar al monje atractivo. Quizás Jack no era tan inmune como pensaba a los encantos del musculoso pero enano Alpha. O quizás, era porque el cariño de Omi no era resultado de sus estúpidas feromonas sino que el monje de verdad le quería.

  
  


El corazón de Jack Spicer dio un vuelco, el pelirrojo sintió que no podía respirar y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Nunca lo había pensado, pero quizás -sólo quizás y con una posibilidad muy baja- Omi seguiría pretendiendo lo cuando entienda que es un beta y no un Omega. Jack suspiró pesadamente y sintió lágrimas escurrir de sus ojos.Jack era un beta y nunca podría darle a Omi la familia que el pequeño monje soñaba. Jack pensó - por primera vez en años- que quizás todo sería más fácil si no fuera un beta. Si fuera un alpha no tendría a la molesta bola de queso detrás suyo y si fuera un Omega estaría encantado de pasar todas sus épocas de celo en la cama del príncipe del Heylin. Si no fuera un beta con quimerismo su vida sería más fácil, los demás le ignorarian o le despreciarian como siempre… 

  
  


Jack se abrazó más fuerte cuando a su mente llegó la absurda idea de que quizás Omi sería tan tonto para querer de cualquier manera, beta que parece beta o beta que parece Omega. Jack levantó la cabeza y miró su creación con ojos vidriosos. ¡Tenía que terminar ese jodido robot ya! Tenía que escapar de esos idiotas Alphas antes de que las cosas escalaran más. Jack humedecio sus labios. Miró al celular en su mano, abrió su conversación con Omi para luego cerrarla y apagar el aparato. Se puso de pie y entregó el aparato a uno de sus robots. “Jack bot, desaparece este celular de mi vista y mi laboratorio. No quiero verlo hasta que termine mi más nueva creación.”

  
  


“Si, amo jack.” Dijo el robot, haciendo una leve reverencia y guardando el aparato en su interior para después levitar lejos del laboratorio. El robot floto hasta el ático y se estaciono ahí, lejos de su amo y si laboratorio. 

  
  


Jack miró al robot irse con ojos hinchados. Normalmente hubiera roto celular pero por alguna razón no podía, ¿Qué pasaba si se arrepentia y decidía que de verdad quería leer los idiotas mensajes de Omi? Además, ese teléfono le gustaba mucho. 

  
  


Jack se estiró y trono su espalda. Era hora de descansar y dormir un poco. Jack presionó un botón y su más nuevo robot se hundió en el suelo, para ser reemplazado por otro androide de menor importancia. 

 

==========

  
  


“¡Oh, Dojo! Jack no me ha mandado mensaje hoy,” se lamentó el pequeño monje, mientras sostenía el aparato entre sus manos y esperaba con ansias el mensaje de Jack Spicer. Estaba en medio de uno de sus descansos luego de un largo entrenamiento matutino. Omi había revisado toda la noche el teléfono que le había dado Kimiko con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta de Jack. Una broma o una burla era lo normal, aunque a veces el pelirrojo le hacía algunas recomendaciones sobre cómo tomar fotos o corregía alguna frases que le había mandado. Omi odiaba cuando Jack respondía alguno de sus mensajes con una imagen - Kimiko los llama memes- pero en ese momento hasta alguno de esas extrañas imágenes hubiera hecho feliz al monje. Omi había visto con tristeza que Jack no había visto la foto más reciente - eso significaban las dos flechas azules según clay-. El día anterior Omi había dejado que Kimiko le tomará docenas de todos durante todo el día y no fue hasta el atardecer que la dragón del fuego envió una sola foto a Jack Spicer. Omi no había entendido porque Kimiko solo le envío una foto a Jack, o porque había sido la más aburrida y menos sexual de todas ellas, pero la monja había asegurado que era mejor cualidad sobre calidad o algo parecido. 

  
  


“¡Oh, Omi,! no desesperes. Es normal en los Omega darse a desear, seguramente te mandara algún mensaje pronto.” Aseguró el dragón, rodeando afectuosamente la cabeza del joven monje. 

  
  


“No lo sé, Dojo, Jack no parece interesado en mí,” dijo Omi inseguro. 

  
  


“Spicer no parece estar interesado en nadie, ni siquiera Chase Young” dijo Raimundo solidario. 

  
  


“Es verdad, vaquero, quizás Spicer esté tomando supresores o algo parecido para no entrar en Celo. Mi padre dice que los Omega suelen hacer eso para decidir quién será su pareja en base a su cabeza y no en sus feromonas” dijo Clay limpiando el sudor de su cuello con una toalla. Clay había sentido un fuerte deseo sexual por Jack, y este había sentido lo mismo por Clay, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Chase, Clay y Jack serían pareja a pesar de que sus personalidades no eran compatibles. Clay había estado molesto con Chase en aquel momento aunque ahora le estaba agradecido. En un principio Clay también enviaba fotos sugerentes a Jack, pero con el paso de los días Clay había dejado de sentirse atraído por pelirrojo y ahora ya no tenía interés en interrumpir el cortejo de Omi. Incluso había ayudado a Omi a tomar uns fotos para enviar a Jack. 

  
  


“¿De verdad?,” preguntó Omi curioso, mirando con cierta esperanza al rubio. Omi no sabía mucho sobre los rituales de apareamiento pero sabían que solían varias de región a región y según la etnia del Omega, por lo que Omi estaba preocupado de no ser atractivo para Jack por culpa de su desconocimiento de la tecnología y de la vida fuera del monasterio. 

  
  


“Es verdad, Omi,” dijo Kimiko, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su túnica. “Aunque en el caso de Jack, creo que el toma supresores porque está más interesado en uno de sus bobos robots que en encontrar pareja.” Kimiko le sonrió a Omi. “Seguramente Jack no te ha enviado mensaje porque está ocupado en su laboratorio. Las última veces que ha respondido tus mensajes ha sido luego de hacer un ruido del demonio, por lo que seguramente los ve en sus descanso.”

  
  


“O quizás… Jack no sea un Omega y en verdad es un Beta.” Dijo Raimundo luego de darle un trago a su botella de agua. “Digo, piénselo, Jack está obsesionado con Chase desde hace años y a pesar de ello, él no ha corrido a los brazos de Chase Young como esperábamos. Quizás sea verdad y no es un Omega sino en realidad un Beta muy omegazino.” El grupo miró serio a Raimundo, Dojo y Kimiko se veían pensativos - seguramente considerando seriamente la idea del brasileño-, mientras Clay tomaba involuntariamente una postura agresiva. 

  
  


“Quizás a Jack Spicer ya no le gusta Chase Young,” dijo Omi molesto, frunciendo el ceño y apretando el celular entre sus manos. Omi sabía de la fuerte devoción que Jack profesaba por Chase Young, así como lo mucho que le lastimaba la indiferencia del guerrero - Omi lo había consolado un par de veces- por lo que Omi se resistía a la idea de permitir que Chase tomará a Jack como su pareja. Jack era débil, torpe, llorón y mezquino, pero al mismo tiempo le había demostrado a Omi que era capaz de hacer cosas nobles y desinteresadas en un par de ocasiones. Y quizás, para sorpresa del mismo Omi, Jack era una persona sumamente amorosa. No molesto ni patético como solía ser con Chase, sino alguien que aparecía en el momento correcto para dar un hombro a Omi. Era verdad que Jack le había traicionado, pero en todas aquellas ocasiones fue por un bien mayor o porque nada de valor para los monjes estaba en peligro, era pequeñas traiciones que Jack hacía para reafirmar que seguía siendo un Heylin a pesar de su buen corazón. 

  
  


La última semana había sido difícil para Omi. El joven monje no podía visitar a Jack para asegurarse de que ningún alpha lo estuviera acosando, pero Jack había tenido una rabieta y les había pedido a todos los alphas en el lugar que le dejaran en paz una semana. Le mime había aceptado de buen modo, y Clay era un hombre de palabra que al parecer ya no tenía interés en jack. Omi sabía que Chase Young era un hombre honorable que nunca rompía su palabra y no intentaría marcar a Jack a la fuerza, pero a pesar de confiar en la palabra del príncipe Heylin, sus instintos de alpha le gritaban que debían proteger al futuro padre de sus hijos. Además, si Jack Spicer estaba enamorado de Chase Young, como todos los monjes sabían que lo estaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Jack Spicer cediera a sus impulsos carnales y corriera a los brazos del milenario Alpha. Si Omi quería a Jack para sí, debía conquistarlo lo antes posible. 

  
  


Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay y Dojo se miraron entre ellos incómodos. No creían que Jack hubiera superado a Chase Young, Jack no tenía suficiente autoestima para ello y además era demasiado bobo, terco o iluso para entender que el príncipe Heylin no lo quería. Dojo y Raimundo no sabían porque Jack no estaba con Chase. Kimiko creía que Jack era un beta, mientras Clay creía que existía una incompatibilidad de feromonas que impedían que Jack estuviera sexualmente interesado en Chase. 

  
  


Jack era demasiado gallina, débil y torpe para el gusto de Clay, y aún así, al verlo aquel día en la piscina había experimentado una especie de trance que le hizo desear alocadamente a Jack.  Cuando Clay habló sobre el incidente con el maestro Fung, este le explicó que lo que había pasado entre Clay y Jack se debía a que sus feromonas eran compatibles. Si Clay no deseaba tener hijos con la rata de Spicer debía mantener su distancia del Omega. Por lo que Clay deseaba con vehemencia que Jack no fuera a ningún duelo hasta que escogiera alguna pareja. 

  
  


“Si, yo creo que tienes razón,” dijo Clay, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Omi. El joven monje miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del rubio. “Sí Jack realmente quisiera tener crías con Chase Young, él ya se hubiera ido con él.” Dijo seguro y apretó amigablemente el hombro del menor. “No te rindas, vaquero. Si Jack está demasiado ocupado para revisar su celular entonces debes tratar otra cosa más ‘física’ para llamar su atención.”

  
  


“¿Cómo qué?,” preguntó Omi curioso. 

  
  


“¿Por qué no le regalas flores? Los Omegas aman las flores,” dijo Clay seguro, quitando su flequillo de sobre sus ojos para mirar a los ojos a Omi. 

  
  


“¡Qué tontería!,” refunfuño Kimiko ofendida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. “Cualquier Omega moderno como Jack se sentiría ofendido, ¿por qué no mejor le regalas algo más personalizado?”. 

  
  


“¿Joyería?,” preguntó Raimundo. 

  
  


“¿Ropa?,” preguntó Dojo. 

  
  


“¿Ropa para nuestro futuro bebé?,” preguntó Omi confundido. 

  
  


“¿Maquillaje?,” preguntó Clay. 

  
  


“¡Por supuesto que no, bobos!,” gritó Kimiko roja de indignación. “¡Ash!, mejor déjenmelo a mí.” Kimiko sacó su celular de entre sus ropas y rápidamente entró a Amazon y a Facebook. Si no mal recordaba, Jack había compartido hace unas semanas un paquete de lujo de algún juego que estaba por salir en otoño. Jack quería el paquete pero no podía comprarlo porque quería usar el dinero para un robot que estaba diseñando. 

  
  


Los varones vieron a Kimiko marcharse y se miraron entre ellos, nuevamente no sabían que habían dicho para molestara. “Bien, muchas gracias Kimiko!” grito Omi emocionado. Más que nunca estaba feliz de tener una amiga Alpha que parecía entender tan bien a los Omegas.

  
  
  


Kimiko detuvo sus pasos, suspiró y miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa cansada. “De nada, Omi.” Sin más, siguió su camino. 

  
  


======

  
  


Wuya leí una novela de misterio cuando escuchó el bravido enfurecido de la forma Dracónica de Chase. La bruja rodó los ojos y cerró su libro, tal parecía que era otro día en el que Chase estaba de malas por no conseguir a su presa, o mejor dicho, por no poseer a Jack Spicer. 

  
  


Wuya ya había notado el creciente interés de Chase por Jack en los últimos meses, - desde que el pelirrojo cumplió los dieciocho años- y había visto como el siempre sereno príncipe Heylin se encontraba inquieto en los últimos días. Desde hace un par de semana Chase llegaba a la ciudadela oliendo como Jack pero sin el Omega a su lado. Wuya pensó en un principio que Chase sólo estaba jugando con Jack. Chase era un Alpha de la vieja escuela, y como tal él tenía esa terrible manía de seducir Omega vírgenes -por lo general recién presentados- para arrebatarles su llamada “pureza” como muestra de su virilidad. Si Wuya no recordaba mal, era una práctica común entre sus contemporáneos y aquellos Alphas sentían un especial placer en enamorar a aquellos Omega que luego abandonaba. En su juventud Wuya se había mostrado indignada ante aquella práctica, aunque con el paso del tiempo comenzó a serle indiferente. Aún así, Wuya se sintió incomoda e inconforme de que Chase posara sus ojos sobre el torpe Jack Spicer. Algunos creen tontamente que la bruja tiene deseo o interés romántico por Chase, lo cual es absurdo - Wuya no ha tenido interés romántico por nadie a excepción de cierto monje estúpido,- pero a Wuya siempre le molestó la idolatría que Jack le profesaba a Chase y no a ella. Era absurdo, pero a pesar de que Jack era un inútil bueno para nada y el hazme reír de todo el Heylin, Wuya no podía evitar sentir cierto “cariño” hacia Jack. Quizás era que Jack le había liberado de su prisión - lo cual era raro en ella porque había dejado de practicar el agradecimiento hacia cientos de años-, la primera cara humana que había visto en siglos o el hecho de que la Omega siempre había considerado a Jack como su propiedad. Era una cosa extraña, pero los Omega también podían mostrarse territoriales ante otros Omega, betas o hasta incluso a algunos Alphas. Algunos mal llaman instinto maternal - y lo era cuando los Omega tenían crías- pero en el caso de Wuya era simplemente ser territorial. 

  
  


Wuya vivió durante mucho tiempo al lado de Jack como un fantasma y durante todo ese tiempo siempre consideró al pelirrojo un beta (una propiedad/herramienta), porque en todo ese tiempo nunca observó al pelirrojo comportarse como un Omega. Por supuesto Jack es débil, torpe y sorprendentemente sensible - todas ellas características del arquetipo de un Omega- pero a parte de ellas Jack no poseía ninguna característica clásica de un Omega. Jack no tenía celo a pesar de no usar ningún supresor - tan usados en esta nueva era-, no tenía interés en anidar o hacer madrigueras, no tenía ningún tipo de interés en los niños -incluso Wuya los tuvo en su adolescencia-, las caderas de Jack eran muy estrechas para dar a luz y la madre de Jack no parecía estar interesada en enseñar a su hijo a como crías niños - una práctica común entre madres Omega a hijos Omega.- Sin embargo, todos los enemigos y rivales que Jack había enfrentado medían sus fuerzas al pelear contra el pelirrojo. Las fracturas y golpes eran inevitables pero Jack nunca había sido víctima de algún ataque que pudiera atentar contra su vida o contra su vientre. Tal parece que en esta era aún persiste - a pesar de la sobrepoblación- la regla no escrita de nunca matar a un Omega o atentar contra su capacidad de dar vida. Por lo que Wuya nunca se percató de que Jack era un Omega hasta que la bruja recuperó su cuerpo y pudo olfatea las feromonas de Jack por primera vez. 

  
  


Al identificarlo como un Omega, Wuya abandonó a Jack de inmediato pues dos Omega nunca pueden hacer un buen equipo, y en cambio se alió con Alphas como Raimundo, Chase Young o Hannibal Bean (aunque técnicamente este último era una leguminosa y no entraba en la dinámica de alpha/beta/Omega). 

  
  


Como fuera, Jack era un Omega - uno muy particular al presentar una mezcla de características distintivas de betas, Alphas y Omegas- y unas potentes Feromonas que no habían hecho otra cosa más que volverse más atractivo al torpe Omega. Wuya no recordaba haber conocido a un Omega tan extraño como Jack en toda su vida, había oído sobre Omega o Alphas que se desarrollan tardíamente pero nunca había oído de un Omega que llegará a los dieciocho años sin presentar su primer celo. ¡Era algo inaudito! Menos aún que Omega tan poco atractivo como Jack - debido principalmente por su infantil actitud e insoportable carácter - se volviera tan atractivo a causa de sus feromonas. Wuya había visto con asombro cómo el joven dragón de agua, el dragón de la tierra, Le Mime e incluso Chase Young - entre otros alphas- se doblaban ante la voluntad de Jack sin que el idiota se diera cuenta. Wuya comenzaba a creer que el mayor arma de Jack no era su inteligencia - de la cual presumía constantemente pero mostraba tan poco-, sino sus feromonas que parecían ser intoxicated para algunos Alphas. 

  
  


Ahora que Wuya lo pensaba, era probable que Chase estuviera bajo el embrujo de las feromonas Jack sin darse cuenta. Después de todo, Chase olía como Jack, pero el guerrero no olía nada como sexo y la creciente frustración de Chase - que disfraza como largas sesiones de meditación y entrenamiento- demuestra que Jack no quiere a Chase como pareja. Lo cual sorprende a Wuya en tantos niveles, ¿Quién pensaría que el mocoso hallaría un poco de autoestima bajo su cama y se resistiría a ser el juguete de Chase? 

  
  


Los pensamientos de Wuya fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un rugido cerca de su puerta y Chase entró a su habitación con violencia - algo extraño en él.- “Jack no quiere aparearse conmigo, ¿por qué?” Preguntó Chase en su forma de dragón.

  
  


Wuya arqueo un ceja con incredulidad, apretó los labios y miró con aburrimiento a Chase. Tal y como ella había esperado, el guerrero fue a consultarla sobre Jack. “No lo sé. Sólo porque sea una Omega no quiere decir que entienda lo qué…,” dijo Wuya encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no pudo terminar debido a que Chase le gruño amenazantemente en la cara. Wuya arrugó la nariz y tembló ligeramente, no sabía si era de miedo o de indignación. “Quizás maduro,” dijo la bruja aburrida. 

  
  


“¿Por qué no se entrega a mis brazos como todos los demás Omega?,” Chase gruño molesto y la bruja se estremeció un poco mientras apretaba sus puños. Si tan solo tuviera poderes no tendría porqué aceptar las idioteces de Chase. 

  
  


“Ya te lo dije, no lo sé, hace años que me esterilice. Así que no tengo la menor idea de que busca un Omega en una pareja.” Wuya era inmortal, eternamente joven y no tenía el deseo de reproducirse. 

  
  


Era bien sabido que los Omegas tenían más magia que los Alphas o los betas, pero a diferencia de los primeros, los Omegas perdían, dividían o “heredaban” parte de su magia al tener hijos. Fue por ello que Wuya pidió ser esterilizada en su juventud - un acto infame en aquella y en esta época--con el fin de volverse una poderosa bruja poderosa.  Wuya había aprendido desde joven que tenía el don de la magia y el potencial para volverse una gran hechicera, por lo que la esterilización fue la forma de evitar tener crías y con ello perder su poder. Si no fuera porque Wuya era incapaz de dar a luz, seguramente Chase y otros Alphas hubieran tratado de marcarla. 

  
  


“¿No recuerdas qué encontrabas atractivo en un Alpha?,” preguntó Chase con sorna. 

  
  


“Esta época es tan diferente a la mía. Antes un Omega solo se apareaba con un Alpha, no con un beta u otro Omega.” Wuya hizo un huevo ante la mención de un Omega teniendo sexo con otro Omega. “Por lo que sé, ahora los mortales no se guían por conveniencias o instinto a la hora de hallar pareja, sino por amor…,” la bruja fue interrumpida por la risa de Chase y esta no pudo evitar imitarlo. Casarse por amor, que modas tan absurdas seguía la generaciones modernas. “Jack es ciento de años menor que tú, quizás tus métodos de cortejo no son apropiados para él o alguien de su generación.” Señaló Wuya. 

  
  


Chase se mostró serio y regresó a su forma humana, al parecer algo había hecho click en la cabeza del guerrero. “Llevo más de cincuenta años sin una pareja mortal, es posible que en ese tiempo el modo de cortejo haya cambiado,” Chase acarició su barbilla

“La familia de Jack no es originaria de China, es probable que ellos se guíen por patrones de cortejos diferentes a los nuestros.” Chase pensó en voz alta, y Wuya asintió aquello tenía lógica. Por primera vez desde el inicio del cortejo Chase se sintió en desventaja. Había supuesto que Jack estaría a sus pies como siempre lo había estado y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de cambiar su modo de cortejo, el mostrar su fuerza siempre había servido para atraer sus innumerables Omega, pero Jack no era un Omega cualquiera y por lo tanto la forma de cortejarlo era diferente. Clay, para el disgusto de chase, tenía la ventaja al provenir de una cultura parecida a la de Spicer y tener una cercana a la del Omega. 

  
  


“Tu viviste con Jack durante años,” dijo Chase mirando a Wuya. “¿Hay algo que recuerdes que le interesaba a Jack?,”

  
  


“¿Qué ganó al decirte?”

  
  


“Te daré los próximos dos Shen go wu que aparezcan,”

  
  


“Los Spicer son tipo pájaro. Megan, la prima de Jack, le gusta jugar a empollar y la madre de Jack lo obligaba a menudo a construir nidos para su prima. Una vez Jack hizo un nido tan cómodo que se quedó dormido en él. Quizás puedas llamar la atención de Jack si construyes un nido para él.” 

  
  


Chase entrecerró los ojos, Wuya había soltado esa información muy fácilmente por lo que Chase no podía confiar por entero en ella. Wuya sonrió de forma nerviosa. Parte de la información era verdadera, a Megan le gustaba jugar a empollar y Jack odiaba construir nidos para ella, aunque Wuya no sabía si a Jack  le gustaría un nido. Era una posibilidad, después de todo a los tipos ave les gusta construir nidos aunque en estos tiempos ya no tengan utilidad práctica. 

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente no haría esto porque creo que es una falta de respeto pero es una urgencia.
> 
> ¿Podrían darle like a esta página de Facebook? Lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo queremos vender en una convención de yaoi algo grande de aquí en México y nos pedían que fuéramos como una marca y mínimo 500 seguidores o likes, para poder tomarnos en cuenta. Ella escribe Fanfics y yo pues dibujo.
> 
> De antemano muchas gracias por su tiempo y quizás like.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Desssert-Trunks-442523232891892/


End file.
